


冷霞

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 非常非常奇怪的黑幸卢克乙女，不要看
Relationships: Lukasz Lewandowski/original character
Kudos: 1





	冷霞

她趴在床上抽烟，上门服务的保洁小哥正在房间里忙碌着。听说，他能清理一切东西，不管是杂乱的房间，成堆的垃圾，还是令人不悦的蠢货，她才请她上门的——才不是因为照片里是个帅哥呢。就是最后一点有些迷惑，大概他的本职是个杀手吧。  
他不怎么说话，但脸上一直挂着笑，看起来心情很好，心态也很好。他态度非常和蔼，打扫的间隙会坐在她的椅子上用她的水杯喝水，一边跟她聊天。  
他一定是个杀手。他拉开的外套拉链露出来脖子上的一道刀伤，也许是故意暴露，又也许是看出来自己是个过于耿直的好人。  
“要我将您的烟灰缸倒掉吗？”他指指床头的陶瓷猫咪头，又看向她指尖的烟雾，“您的烟快抽完了。”  
双方都意识到他们注视对方太久了。她点点头灭了烟，然后在床上盘腿坐下。

卢克回来时，她正挺直了腰扎着头发，头埋着，嘴里咬着橡皮筋。大概她预备去洗澡了，自己也该离开了，卢克想，但还是对着她的脖子出神了一下——她的一条颈纹延伸到后部，刚好穿过声带下部。如果从那里下刀，就能很痛快地致人死地……不过，这么好的人，还是拧断颈椎痛苦更短暂。  
扎起头发的她显得更精神了，尖尖的脸上有许多憔悴。然后她意外地，向他要了头上的发箍。  
“借用一下可以吗，我要去洗澡了。可以等我一会吗？”  
“可以。”卢克看了看表，“但是要加钱，女士。”  
“你是可以清理一切的，对吗？”她从床上站起，与他胸贴着胸，“那干脆帮我洗澡吧，我实在是不想动。”  
卢克接到过这种需求，一般都以没有时间拒绝了。但此时，这个女人的拇指正在他颈部的利器伤痕流连，她看起来十分低落。  
他当然知道如果同意了至少会发生什么。打扫房间时，屋子里的东西已经清楚地告诉他房子主人的底细，那些画板，书籍，吉他和唱片机。在焕然一新的房间里，这个穿着家居服和拖鞋的女人，她很聪明，很安静，而且实在是一个漂亮的人类，同为清洁范畴的工作，这次他不太想拒绝。  
“好的，我同意。但还是要加钱。”  
她闻到他衣服上的洗衣液味道，放下了或许是某种摊牌的手，然后一言不发地拉着他走出卧室，进了浴室。

即使是不太擅长的清洁工作，他依然做得很不错。她只是站在原地，就有一双温和有力的手按摩到全身。他依然不怎么说话，只是在清洁腿部时会蹲下来请她抬脚。从背后转移到正面，他全程没看她的眼睛，只是盯着自己手里的工作。  
而她看到了挽起袖子的他的双臂。从身后包围住自己，斑驳的伤痕让她觉得自己就像一只待宰的兔子。她的心脏停了一拍，然后开始奋力挣扎。  
他正在揉搓左边的乳房，那一定透过肌肉和皮肤感觉到了——他没有继续，而是在洗手台将手洗干净，然后脱掉了上衣。  
“真抱歉，”她捂着心脏，拼命保持语气的冷静，“把你的衣服弄湿了。”  
“如果您还有什么要求，请一次性说完。”他的手往上抚摸，虎口卡住了锁骨。这个动作让她流露出一丝惊恐。  
她低着头，双手捧着他抬起的手腕：“你可以……把内部也清洁一下吗？”  
他的手托起下巴：“我不是很明白。”  
她迎上去吻上他的双唇。交换一下气息，她顿时有了反应，眼眶都变得红红的。  
双方都闭着眼，享受了一刻的欢愉，直到她伸手摘下他的发箍，他的一头短发顿时散落成雪白的蒲公英。  
“但是我必须做好隔离。”两人分开后，他说，“我实在无法忍受黏糊糊的感觉。”

现在两人都一丝不挂了，她清楚地看到卢克的肌肉和皮肤上的伤痕，不仅有刀伤还有枪伤。他依旧是只用双手碰她，替她上上下下都洗干净，只是手指开始带着色欲在流连。  
被触碰敏感部位，她开始一阵喘息，扣紧他的手，露出后颈等待他的亲吻。他吻了上去，同时搂紧了自己。热水和滚烫的身躯一起涌来，他的手指和流水一起流进腿间，似乎就要穿透身体。随后，他被颤抖的黏腻邀请了，轻轻挑起一条银丝，然后深入进去。  
他仿佛进入一个人潮拥挤的房间。但那里不是嘈杂，是干净的，充满了温暖的线索，引导他去追逐欲望的踪迹。  
他再次缓缓蹲下去，跪在积水的地板上，亲吻每一寸柔软的肌肤。他故意留下一些吻痕和牙印，就像他毫不在意地露出令人战栗的伤痕一样，最后含住那里，与手指一起发起进攻。  
她只是紧紧地抓着蒲公英一样的头发，跨在对方肩上的那条腿，暧昧地微妙滑动。被卡脖子的感觉还停留在肌肤表面，她不敢发出什么声音，而对方也显而易见地喜欢安静，即使攻击欲望达到顶峰也没有拍打她的臀部，而是将指甲陷入，达到一种隐忍的疼痛。他的牙齿时不时会磕到那里，炙热的气息喷向小腹，像石子掉进张开的蚌肉，让她惊恐又彷徨。  
尖锐的快感，黏着的炽痛，都流出来，被他的唇舌所清理。当堆积的愉悦爆发时，她悲观地想，我就要一命呜呼了，如果能就此死去，该有多好。她渴望成为他的谋杀目标，甚至有些后悔没有告诉他，我想要最后一种服务，我想让你痛快地杀了我。  
但是她没有成功。待她从几乎失去意识的颤抖中恢复，他吻掉了她流出的眼泪。“可以杀了我吗？”她意识模糊地问道。“您给不起这个钱的。”他抚摸着她的头，全然不顾双方被打湿的头发，“您能购买的服务仅限于此。”  
她的脸被按在墙上，下体被粗暴地插入，双手也被抓住，无力反抗，只能承受着体内的冲击和打在脸上的水。强烈的舒爽让她叫出声来，又被对方捂住嘴，命令她保持安静。  
她点点头，顺从地舔着威胁自己的手。她的心脏已经变成一只受伤的兔子，被他咬过和抓过的地方，到处都隐隐作痛，在激烈的性爱中越发令人咬牙切齿。  
他对她的背部施行了能想到的所有抚慰，也目睹了她所有强忍失常的翻涌。意识到她喜欢自己棱角分明的脸，享受五官埋向肉体时睫毛翕动的触感，于是他将她转过来，抱起她从正面进入，刚好能让她将头抱在肩头的高度。  
他们一直做爱，直到透过气窗的日光从令人绝望的黄昏变成纯净的蓝紫色，直到他的肩头被咬出血来，双方都精疲力竭。在最后一次乏力的发泄后，两人喘息着，静默在人造大雨里。温暖的雨水不断将激情的痕迹洗去，流入下水道变得一干二净。  
某一瞬间，卢克竟然忘记了自己的身份。他向她香氛的头顶落下一个吻。  
“请问现在，够干净了吗？”他问道。  
“等我有钱了，我一定要购买到你所有的服务。”她在他怀里喃喃自语。  
外面传来风声，气窗里撇入雨丝。卢克将她抱回床上，然后坐在床沿上穿好自己的衣服。  
“唔，也不好……如果我突然不想死了，怎么办？”  
上门服务已经结束，她的手又不自觉地回到了下体，那里红肿不堪，但干爽得像什么都没发生过一样——却又像自己的房间那样，焕然一新。


End file.
